Not What I Expected
by x.MaybeForever
Summary: Miley comes up with a plan to get Lilly and Oliver together not knowing shes in for her own surprise. Cute short story!


**A/N: So this story has a lot of foreshadowing. It really wasn't supposed to be that way at first but I just thought it fit in. This story was actually supposed to turn out really different, but I ended up with this. I actually think it's one of my best. Don't you just love it when story's just turn out that way? By the way this story goes back and forth from point of views, something I haven't done before. Anyways Hope you enjoy!**

**Ollie's POV**

"So what have you two decided on? Movies or ice skating?" Miley asked as she walked into her bedroom. It was Friday afternoon and Miley, Lilly, and I were trying to decide on what to do in the evening. Miley asked Lilly and I what we wanted to do this evening, and of course Lilly suggested going to a movie like always. We always either go to a movie or the beach on Fridays. But now that the weather was cooling down, I thought maybe we could try something new and go ice skating.

"Movies!" Lilly shouted at me.

"No, Ice skating" I shouted twice as louder than her.

"Oliver you know I can't ice skate."

"So, it's time to try something new. Besides we always go to the movies."

"Guys! I am going to leave this room and go get something to eat. When I come back you better have evening plans." Miley said, standing up and heading towards her door.

"While you're at it, can you get me something to eat too?" I asked. Miley gave me a nasty glare before walking out her door.

**Miley's POV**

Those two are always arguing. They so belong together! I don't understand why they haven't realized it yet. I walked down the stairs and to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and looked inside deciding on what to have. I picked up a blueberry muffin and took off the paper throwing it in the garbage. I hadn't even taken a bite out of my muffin before my brother, Jackson, walked in the front door carrying a big, brown bag.

"Hey, what are you doing home alone? Aren't you usually with Lilly and Oliver?" Jackson asked putting the bag on the couch.

"I am, they're upstairs arguing on whether to go to the movies or go ice skating tonight."

"Arguing again? They're like an old married couple. You may as well stick them in a sound proof room together and lock it shut and just let them say what they need to say each other." Jackson said taking the muffin out of my hand and taking a large bite out of it. I was about to say something when it clicked. Jackson was right (wow, those words are still hard to say). All I had to do was stick them in a room until they tell each other what they really feel towards one another. It's perfect.

"That's a great idea Jackson, thanks!" I smiled and ran up the stairs. I will turn my room into a romantic room for two and stick them together in it and lock the door. Not to mention hide the escape ladder so neither of them go run off. I am a genius.

I walked back into my room. Lilly and Oliver were still side by side on my bed. I had a huge smile plastered on my face making Lilly stare at me in confusion. Oliver just seemed clueless like always.

"So did you bring me any food?" Oliver asked. I gave him a death glare. Is that seriously all boys have on their mind?

"No, but I have a great idea for tonight. You two leave for now and then come back at around eight o'clock. Be sure to wear something nice but comfortable." I took each by the arm and pulled them up from my bed and pushed them down the stairs and towards the front door.

"Wait, what are we doing?" Lilly asked.

"you'll see." I still had a huge grin on my face. I closed the front door in their faces and ran to my room to get started. Alright, where to start?

**Lilly's POV **

Okay, that was weird. Miley just kicked us out of her house and told us to come back in four hours wearing nice clothes. I wonder what that girl has in mind. Oliver and I walked in silence to my house, probably thinking the same thing: what does Miley have planned? When we arrived at my house, Oliver gave me a short hug before crossing the street to his own house.

What to do to pass the time? I decided to get a short snack, before I went upstairs and got ready. After I grabbed an apple off of the counter, I went upstairs to my bathroom and took a long, hot bath. I sat in the tub for just a little over a half an hour before I got out and started to get ready.

I was debating whether or not to call Oliver but I decided against it. Whatever Miley had planned for tonight, obviously included Oliver.

**Miley POV**

I got everything ready. I turned my whole bedroom to a romantic room. I changed my bed covers and put nice pillows on my couch. I pulled out a small television from my closet and placed it in front of my couch. I put up some old Christmas lights of all different colors on my porch. I hung up some nice photos of the two of them and some of which had all three of us in them. I placed some colourful flowers around to brighten the mood. And for the finishing touch, I put a bowl of chocolates on the bed with a note I wrote beside it. Everything was perfect, and surprisingly it took no longer than an hour and a half to set up.

I was so excited. Miley Stewart, matchmaker!

I shut off the lights of my room and walked down stairs. I plopped on the couch beside my brother and let out a happy sigh. What's up with you?" Jackson asked me, quickly flipping the channel from some soap opera to a men's football game.

"You'll see tonight when Lilly and Oliver come out of my room a couple. You should see it right now, it looks so romantic."

"But Miles…"

"No buts, it's perfect."

"But Miles…"

"Think whatever you want, but I am proud of myself. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take a shower then order in some food."

Jackson just stared at me before I walked off. I heard him let out a long sigh then change the channel back to the previous one.

After I showered, I ordered some food from a small Greek restaurant a few blocks down, as I awaited for my special guests. They arrived at my house in the next twenty-five minutes. They both looked great. Lilly was wearing simple yoga pants with a cute red and blue checkered long-sleeved shirt buttoned up. Her hair was straightened and she had a slight touch of makeup on. Oliver was wearing black jeans with a simple blue t-shirt and a gray sweater to keep him warm. His short, black hair was neatly brushed to the side and I could smell his favourite colon.

"Hey guys!" I greeted, stepping aside so they could walk inside.

"Hey, Miles!" Lilly greeted back.

"So what are your plans?" Oliver asked, cutting to the chase.

"You'll see. Come to my room." They both glanced at each other than looked at me questionably but I wouldn't give them any answers. I led them both upstairs to my room but before I opened the door I asked them to empty their pockets.

"Anything in your pockets, I'm going to need."

"What, why?" Oliver asked, shoving his hand in his pockets.

"Because" I replied. Simple as that. Lilly and Oliver both handed me their cell phones and Oliver handed me a couple bucks.

"I'm going to need that money back" Oliver said. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. The two of them walked in my room and I shut the door behind them.

"Miley?" Lilly asked.

"Now you two are going to stay in my room. I left a note on my bed which will explain everything." I said on the other side of the door. I quickly locked the door from the outside before they could even think about leaving. "Now I will just be down stairs, if you need anything, holler."

**Ollie's POV**

Miley's room look so romantic and cheesy. Like really, this isn't mine and Lilly's honeymoon. I walked to Miley's bed and picked up the note and stole a piece of chocolate from the bowl beside it. I read the note out loud. It read:

_Dear Lilly and Oliver_

_You two are going to stay in my room until you both express your love for each other. You both know it is meant to be. Now if you want to come out of this room you better start expressing your feelings. I set up the television and placed some movies beside it if you're in the mood for watching something romantic. Good luck! _

"Ollie, maybe we should just tell her, everyone else knows." Lilly said.

I continued to stare at the note than sighed. "We never told everyone else though. They just expected it to happen sooner or later, and when it did happen they could tell right away. It's not our fault Miley it clueless."

"But don't you think we should tell her now. Now is the perfect time. Besides would you rather us tell her now or her finding out from someone else later. She'll hate us forever."

"You got a point. I'm surprised she hasn't heard it from anyone yet."

"So we'll tell her now?"

"No…"

"But Ollie…" I shushed her by putting my figure to her lips.

"We'll tell her tonight. She took the time to set up her room to look all romantic, might as well make the most out of it." Lilly smiled. Lilly and I were standing in the middle of Miley's room surrounded by a bunch of romantic items. We were both so close our bodies were almost touching. I made a move and brought my lips to my girlfriends. Our kiss lasted no longer than five second when Lilly pulled away and grabbed a chocolate off Miley' bed and plopped it in my mouth. I smiled at how cute Lilly was acting and kissed her nose. Lilly loves having these moments when we are together with no one else around. I pulled Lilly down with me on Miley's couch. She sat on my lap and buried her head in my chest, wrapping her arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head.

"So do you want to watch a movie?" I asked her. She responded by speaking her answer into my chest making it impossible for me to understand her. I gently lifted her head from my chest. "You know, it makes it hard to understand you when you're speaking into my totally hot body." I said cheekily. Lilly smacked my chest with her hand. I yelped in fake hurt. "I have an abusive girlfriend." Lilly gasped and got off my lap and planted herself on the opposite side of the couch. "Okay, I deserved that." I scooted closer to Lilly and put my arm around her shoulder. I kissed her cheek making her smile. "So movie?"

"No, I don't feel like sitting through an hour of one of Miley's shabby movies. But we can go onto the porch and watch the sunset."

"Sounds good." Lilly took my hand and opened Miley's porch door, leading me outside into the cool, night air. We could see the sunset perfect from this side of the house. There were no trees, buildings, or billboards in our view. The vivid sky shone off a bright red-orange glow throughout the night sky. Lilly leaned on the railing and I stood beside her with my arm around her waist. Seconds later, a cold wind brushed past us making Lilly shiver.

"Cold?" I asked her tightening my grip on her.

She looked up at me. "A little."

"Here" I began to take off my jacket but she stopped me by stepping in front of me and placing her hands on my chest.

"No then you will be cold." I spun Lilly around so she was facing the night sky. I wrapped my arms around her body and held her close, keeping us both warm in each other's embrace. We silently watched the sunset as we were cuddled in each other's arms. After awhile I could feel Lilly lean on me her breathing becoming soft.

"Lilly, you still with me?" I whispered in her ear. When she didn't reply I continued. "You didn't fall asleep on me, did you?"

"No," Lilly whispered. She snuggled deeper into me. "But I'm almost there."

"Come on" I led my sleepy girlfriend inside the warm Stewart house, and laid her on the bed. It was getting late, and forgetting I was still in the Stewart household, I laid next to Lilly. Lilly turned to face me and brushed my thick bangs out of my face.

"kiss me." Lilly whispered. I smiled big before bringing my lips to Lilly's. Lilly pushed herself closer to me and I snaked my arms around her. Our lips were locked in a passionate kiss for only seconds before the door opened and Miley walked in. Lilly and I heard her gasp and we pulled apart.

**Miley's POV**

It was quite quiet upstairs. I hadn't heard Lilly or Oliver's voices ever since I left the room. I decided to go upstairs to check on them and see if everything was alright. Besides it was getting late. When I walked into the room I wasn't expecting the scene before my eyes. Lilly and Oliver were laid across my bed in a heated make out session! I expected a kiss or two but not for my two best friends to be spit swapping on my bed! I gasped and the two pulled apart and looked at me as if I was interrupting their moment.

"Hey Miley" Lilly laughed nervously. Oliver coughed in embarrassment. His arm was still wrapped around Lilly's waist and I don't think he will be removing it until she forces it off.

"So you uh…" I was at a loss of words. I still couldn't believe it.

"Miley," Lilly sat up on the bed and Oliver followed her actions. "There is something we need to tell you." I sat down on at the foot of my bed and waited for someone to start explaining. Lilly nudged Oliver. They looked at each other and nodded before Oliver started.

"Miley, Lilly and I are dating." Oliver announced. I was about to say I was happy for them but I was interrupted when Lilly continued.

"We have been dating for over a month now." That shook me. I was not expecting that at all. This defiantly changed my point of view! Oliver grabbed Lilly's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. I was astounded. How could my best friends keep such a secret from me? I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Everyone else knows." Oliver said. "But you are the first one we are telling this too. Everyone else was able to figure it out on their own.

"I don't know if I should be happy for you guys, or angry at you for keeping this from me." I finally said.

"Please don't be mad" Lilly pleaded.

"We wanted to tell you, we just couldn't find the right time and right way." Oliver finished.

"How bout we go for a walk and we'll explain everything?" Lilly suggested.

"Okay, I wouldn't mind hearing your side of the story before I jump to any conclusions."

Lilly and Oliver got off my bed first, their hand still connected. I smiled for the first time I found out about the big news. They actually looked really cute together. We walked downstairs and we were greeted by Jackson who was in the kitchen making a sandwich.

"So Mrs. Clueless finally figured it out, eh?" Jackson asked smirking.

"Wait, he knew?" I asked in disbelief.

"Like I said before," Lilly said. "Everyone figured it out on their own at some time."

Just then my dad came in carrying a bag of groceries in both hands.

"Hi Mr. Stewart" Both Lilly and Oliver greeted.

"Hey kids!" My dad replied. He put the groceries on the counter and looked at Lilly and Oliver clasped hands. "They finally told you Miles?"

I couldn't believe this! "He knew too!" I exclaimed

"Just like we said before," Oliver said. "They figured it out."

"Come on, let's go for a walk and we promise we'll explain everything." Lilly said, grabbing my hand with the hand that wasn't connected with Oliver's.

Lilly, Oliver and I walked outside into the chilly air and they explained the whole story. The stories they told were cute and made me smile. They couldn't be more perfect for each other. I was still angry with them for keeping such a secret but then again, I too, kept an even bigger secret from them. I loved listening to each and every one of their stories. They made me get a warm and fuzzy feeling inside. I knew everything would be perfect from here on. They found happiness and I knew someday I would too.

**A/N: ahh, I didn't know how to end this story! I defiantly think that this is one of my best stories. I haven't written in a POV in awhile so I was kind of rusty. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! And if you haven't done so yet, please check out some of my other stories too! I will hopefully be uploading at least one story every week because I have so many in mind!**

**Reviews?**

**CaliforniaGurl.x**


End file.
